The Problem Child Has Been Summoned to Another World Again, isn't he ?
by Crowflow
Summary: After the events of Harvest Festival, Izayoi is suddenly vanished. What's happening ?
1. Prologue

**Welcome.**

**I decided to try for writing a crossover story. Just experimenting on something though.**

**I hope you will enjoy this :)**

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou desu yo? and Highschool DxD**

* * *

**A Short Prologue**

It was a clear sunny day.

Izayoi, Asuka and You were helping the children planting new vegetable seeds. They were planning to hold a feast after successfully managed to establish an Alliance with Six Scars and Will o' Wisp. Meanwhile Kurousagi was running an errand for Shiroyasha, so the three problem children were sighing simultaneously when they were taking a rest under a big tree.

"Haah... It's so boring without Kurousagi wagging her rabbit ears around here."

"True... After a day of hard work, i really want to see Kurousagi so bad."

"Hm... Me too."

And on a certain place, a Moon Rabbit sensed a tragedy awaiting her back on her community place.

"You three... Could you guys have some mercy for her ?"

Retorting them was Pest, a former demon lord who was turned into a maid after being defeated by the No-Names. She was preparing some afternoon tea with Leticia for those three and the other children.

"Why ? It's not like we tortured her around."

"That's right, we just playing around with her."

"Yeah. Rabbits are cute when they're bullied"

"Well, at least one of you is being honest."

After Pest finished serving the tea for those three problem children, Izayoi sensed something odd.

"This is..."

"What's wrong, Izayoi-kun ?"

Asuka can't feel anything, but Izayoi who got his perception greatly enhanced could feel something in the air. Then suddenly he heard a buzzing,faint voice in his head.

"_It's...work..zzz...ed...dam...zzzz...n...i'm...zzzz...ge...zzz...ni...us...zzz"__  
_

"Hey, what did he just say ?"

"Who's 'he', Izayoi-kun ? Are you being delusional ?"

(_Only me ? Well whoever do this, its target must be only me._)

"What's wrong, Master ?" Leticia noticed something odd formed around Izayoi, so she quickly approached him and while preparing herself for a fight. But just a moment before she reached his position, suddenly Izayoi was enveloped in a big flash of light.

"Hey ! What's happening here ?" Pest clicked her tongue and tried to sense her surroundings, searching for an enemy.

"Izayoi-kun !" Asuka was shocked and trying to grab Izayoi who seems to be caught inside the light.

"No, Ojou-sama ! Don't touch the light ! This is-"

Before Izayoi even managed to finish his sentence, the flash of light was emitting its intense light everywhere. They could only protect their eyes from its blinding light.

And shortly after that, the light was vanished without any trace.

"Tch, what the hell was that ?"

"I don't know, but more importantly how is Iza-"

Asuka stopped her words when she realized that Izayoi is also vanished without any trace.

* * *

On a certain research center, a middle-aged man was clenching his hands around cheerfully while observing a big machine in front of him.

"Finally... My efforts for hundreds of years finally come into fruition. Damn i'm really a genius man !"

"Yes yes, but perhaps you want to look at this."

"What ?"

Suddenly the device that appears to be related to the big machine showed various kinds of malfunction reports. However, the malfunctions are not the one that bothered him.

"Dammit, the malfunctions caused a change on the coordinate ! At this rate, whatever the subject we summoned will-"

And meanwhile far from the research center, a big flash of light emerged from out of nowhere.

* * *

"Oh great, i just took a bath 10 minutes ago and now i'm this drenched."

Izayoi who was enveloped in a big flash of light earlier now found himself fell into a river. The flash of light that clearly to be the cause is already vanished.

"Am i being summoned to somewhere again ? I don't really know this place."

Izayoi observed his surroundings and realized that he (again) has been summoned into another world. He saw several buildings that he's recognized as something from his original world.

"Don't tell me that i've been summoned back to that boring world."

Izayoi jumped off from the river and carefully scanned his surroundings.

"Now i have to find whoever bastard that summoned me and beat them up for disturbing my afternoon tea time."

He decided to walked around search for some clues.

* * *

"Hey Azazel, now what's your excuse ?"

Azazel, the middle-aged man who was being cheerful minutes ago now sat lifelessly on his chair.

"Nothing...it's my fault for not checking the final calibration and now the machine is exploded."

"You could build that again. Now i'm concerned about whatever subject you have summoned here."

"Ah, forget it... it could be just some animals or something."

The man who questioned him now felt irritated with Azazel laidback answers.

"If you just let it go without confirming anything, we would sign a petition to kick you out from here. You're no longer the Governor of Fallen Angel, right ?"

"Yes yes yes, i'll search it and i'll put it in a souvenir box as my present for your hardwork."

He stood from his chair and lazily activated his teleport circle.

* * *

After an hour of walking, Izayoi found himself in front of a big high school. It's not like he walked around aimlessly, but the fact that he sensed some kind of power on the school draws him there.

"Well, i have a feeling that this place will be interesting." Izayoi grinned and decided to sneak inside the school area later.


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome.**

**I decided to continue this one, although i'm not sure how frequent i'll post due to my busy days as the slaves of soci.. err i mean as college student and part-time worker.**

**Disclaimer :**

**I don't own Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara kuru sou desu yo? &amp; Highschool DxD**

* * *

"Hmm..."

Shiroyasha was pondering about the disappearance of Izayoi after Asuka &amp; Yo visited her house.

"Actually disappearance cases like this one are not really that rare, but usually it only happened during the aftermath of battle against Celestial-being entities or Ancient Demon Lords where the space continuum occasionally distorted. To think that such event happened during your lunchbreak..."

"More importantly, do you know how to get Izayoi-kun back, Shiroyasha ?"

"Yeah, he promised me to take me to a good restaurant tonight..."

A slight tone of impatience could be felt from Asuka's words while Yo put her index finger on her lips with her usual stoic demeanor.

"To be honest, i'm not sure... There are at least billions of outer worlds with different convergence lines and timelines out there and we don't have the slightest clue of which one he got drawn into."

Despite not finding the solution, actually Shiroyasha had a small clue of Izayoi's current whereabouts. She had a feeling that this case was related to one of the outer worlds she had visited during her early times as Floor Master.

* * *

It was 1 p.m.

Wearing a black hoodie with a black sleeveless shirt and a brown khaki pants, Izayoi walked around the town to inspect any possible clue regarding his summoning, but...

"Damn it, aside from that school, this is just an ordinary boring town. It looks like my only cue is that school..." muttered Izayoi while scratching his messy blonde hair.

As he proceeded to return to school, he sensed something unusual from the place he was summoned.

"Don't tell me Ojou-sama also has been summoned..."

Without wasting his time anymore, he dashed and jumped between house rooftops toward the river.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a certain school's Occult Research clubroom.

"Issei, how about we go buy some groceries after school ? I want to hold a feast for our victory against the invaders and also for your return." As usual, Rias sat beside her boyfriend, Issei while waiting for their club members.

"Hmm... i think i i like that idea. Can i expect an awesome dish from you, Rias ?"

"Of course, i'll use all my cooking skills to please you."

Issei can't help but to blush at the sight of his girlfriend's cute and honest smile.

Not long after that, the sound of a knock could be heard.

"Ara ara, it looks like President already snatched Issei-kun from his class. That's not really a positive behaviour, you know."

"Ahaha it's okay Akeno-san, my class will only have self-study until the final bell. And since Rias and Akeno-san's class was also having a self-study session, there's no harm to wait on the clubroom." Said Issei followed with a dry smile.

"More importantly, what have you been doing in class Akeno ? Usually you will go straight to the clubroom whenever we have a self-study session."

For some unknown reason, Akeno only let out a small grin on her face.

"Fufufu it's nothing, President. I just have caught on something eye-catching on the class's window so i was rather late."

* * *

At the river.

A teleport circle was appeared on the thick green grass. From it, Azazel stepped outside the circle with a sluggish posture.

"Hahh... just as i expected, there's nothing here-".

But he could sense something approaching him really fast from behind. From his experiences, this has been always something troublesome.

"Who's that ? Don't tell me that idiotic assistant of mine also come here-".

But his worry was cleared with an explosive sound on his front side. Azazel covered his eyes with his right arm when the dust approached him.

After the dust cleared, a stature of a young man could be seen. He had a messy blonde hair and wore a black hoodie. He then walked casually toward Azazel without any reservation.

"Yo old man, are you also_ happened_ to be here ?"

"Hmm well yes, i just arrived at this place if that's what you mean."

"Hoo... so you're trying to play a fool, huh."

Then suddenly, a shrieking blasting sound could be heard from the ground the young man stood upon.

("_What ?"_)

Azazel was dumbfounded upon the sudden dash and frantically cross his arms to defend himself. Seeing it, the young man only grinned and thrusted his fist toward Azazel. In an instant, Azazel was viciously thrown backward and struck the slope of grasses.

("_I couldn't sense demonic power or holy power... Does it mean that's he's a human ?"_)

"Wow this is interesting, you could withstand my punch. Does that mean you're not a human, old man ?"

"Well again, yes. And i can see that you're not a normal human."

(_What's the source of his strength ? Sacred Gear ? Then again i can't see his gear anywhere."_)

"Stand up old man, today i've been summoned here by some unknown irresponsible retard. So i hink i could relieve my boredom by hitting you." The young man grinned happily like a boy who found his favourite toy.

("_Wait, did he just said being summoned ? Then..."_)

"Wait wait, you don't have to worry. That unknown irresponsible retard is happen to be me, teehee."

Again in an instant, Azazel was blown viciously toward the sky.

"Well thanks, turns out i don't have to rampage around here just to lure you out."

("_Haha this arrogance, he reminds me of that white-haired brat."_)

"Okay i'm sorry that you caught in my experiment, and i'm also grateful to you. Thanks to you, now i can persuade my organization to fund my research." Despite being thrashed twice, there's no hint of anger on the former Fallen Angel's Governor face.

"Well, whatever. Just return me now, i can't make my beautiful girls wait too long."

"Well, about that..."

After hearing a brief explanation from Azazel, the young man could only scratched his head furiously.

"Ugh what the hell ? How would you deal with this, old man ? And don't ever think to escape from me. I'll destroy you if i find you running from your responsibility."

"Ahaha don't worry about it. I'm planning to send you back since this is also related with my research. This is like killing two birds with one stone." Said Azazel with a happy expression.

"Okay then, since you will be working with me for some time, how about we introduce ourselves then ? My name is Azazel by the way."

"Azazel ? Now that's quite a name. My name is Sakamaki Izayoi. You can call me Izayoi, old man."

* * *

After their brief introduction, they went to Azazel's apartment. On the way, Azazel explained how things work in his world.

"So based from your explanation, there are three major races in this world, huh... If i hadn't been summoned to Little Garden first, i would have been much more happy for being summoned into this world."

"Yeah, that's the basic overview. In this town there are several devil's peerage and also some of church's angels. By the way, would you mind explaining more about Little Garden ? From your brief description, that's quite a fascinating world."

"Hmm ? Yeah sure."

And then they finally arrived on Azazel's room.

"Well then Izayoi-kun, you can use my room for some time. And also..."

Izayoi had a bad feeling about the words Azazel would say next.

"You'll become a transfer student at my school."

For a moment Izayoi felt greatly annoyed with it, but then...

"Is your school the one with a strong supernatural aura, emm Kuoh Academy if i recall correctly ?"

"Oh you're right. So you already saw the school ?"

"Well yeah, i'm just passing by actually."

"Hoo... i'm quite surprised you didn''t just barge inside and cause a ruckus around." Said Azazel while grinning.

"Hahaha, even though i'm an unrefined and brute person, i know my place well enough." Izayoi let out his usual laughter. And then he stated his intentions clearly to Azazel.

"I don't know what you're planning by having me entered that school, but just so you know, i have no intention to become a well-mannered student."

"Haha don't worry, there are plenty of troublesome people there."

"Troublesome, huh..."

While Izayoi pondering about his incoming life as temporary transfer student, Azazel summoned a teleport circle.

"Well then, Izayoi-kun. I'll be taking my leave here. You can come to the school in the tomorrow morning. And yeah just use your current clothes. I'll give you the uniform at school. Bye."

"Yeah whatever."

When Azazel had completely vanished, Izayoi let out his devilish grin while thinking about the next day.


End file.
